I Hate Everything About You
by TobiasGuurl
Summary: RachelMarco. Songfic story. I'm really a RachelTobias shipper-writer, but i thought this fic came out good and the song went with Rachel and Marco's relationship quite well. Please R


I Hate Everything About You  
  
Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything at all in this fic.  
  
A.N: I hope you all like this fic. This is the whole thing, it doesn't go on. I am a total Rachel/Tobias fan but I heard this song and I dunno it just willed me to make a Rachel/Marco story. The song is by Three Days Grace and called Everything About You. Well please read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
I watched her walk down street past my house from my window. I was sitting one leg tucked up against my chest the other was hanging out of the window. I let out a sigh as she swung her hips as she kept walking, her blonde hair blowing a bit behind her.  
  
I hate her though, right? I call her Xena, and bug the hell out of her. We bicker and fight, everyone always telling us to chill out and stop yelling at each other. They obviously don't know now do they.  
  
Every roommate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
What don't they know? We'll that's a difficult thing for me to explain. Something I've never told anyone, nor will I ever. A secret that will stay in only my head alone till I die. What would people think if they knew?  
  
Most of all what would she think? She would probably maim me, or laugh in my face. It's all a front though. For me at least.  
  
You know what it means when a little boy picks on a little girl. He makes fun of her, laughs at her, picks on her? You know why, right?  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
It means he likes her. Only this is love. Like I said it's a front, I don't hate her. I never have hated her and I never will for as long as I live. This is all exactly the opposite of hate. I morphed osprey as quick as I could and started flying down the street till I was directly above her. I watched her for a while.  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
I saw her swirl around in a circle, looking for me. Her head darted up and she caught sight of me. She raised a hand to keep the sun out of her eyes. She pointed toward an abandoned alley way, I got the hint.  
  
I flew down and morphed after making sure no one was around. She came up to me, no expression really on her face.  
  
"Are you following me?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you think that?" I asked her quickly.  
  
"I saw you sitting in your window, and it was a while ago I passed your house," She explained and pushed a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. She knelt down and pulled a pair of sneakers and baggy jeans out of the backpack she had slung over her shoulder. She passed them to me and I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Jake's," She said "He left them once when he morphed at my house, I was going to give them back but you can wear them."  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
She started to walk away, I put them on fast over my morphing outfit and caught up with her.  
  
"So, you want to catch a bite to eat?" I asked her with a smirk.  
  
"Well." She said and looked deep in thought a moment "Okay, I guess."  
  
We walked for a while till we got to a fast food restaurant. We walked in and ordered, took our food, and then sat down at a table.  
  
"So we have a meeting at Cassie's barn later don't we?" I asked. I knew we did but I need to start a conversation.  
  
"Yea, at least last time I checked we were," She answered and took a sip of her drink. We were actually having a normal time. No yelling at each other. Nothing. I just have to control myself, no making fun of her. I guess I was staring at her because she waved a hand in front of my face and glared.  
  
"Marco world must be a very dull place since you decided to join me here in the real world so soon, did you enjoy it while you where there?" She said. Oh the sarcasm, makes me love her more. We finished up our meals and then started walking to Cassie's in silence. The whole time. Not a single word spoken. It was killing me. We were in view of the barn, but not there yet.  
  
"Um, that was fun. Just hanging out you know..no fighting," I said and shoved my hands in the pockets of my pants. I looked down that the ground which suddenly had become a whole lot more interesting.  
  
"Yea I guess it was, it's weird," She said.  
  
"What's weird?" I asked her. We both stopped walking and she stepped in front of me. Looking me square in the eye.  
  
"That no one believes we can get along for more then one second," She said and smirked. The wind blew and knocked her hair in her face. I reached over and pushed it behind her ear. She looked at me, we were only inches from each other now. I leaned forward a bit and she seemed to lean towards me, unless I was imagining it. We both closed our eyes as our lips almost brushed.  
  
"Marco! Rachel! Come on!" I heard Jake shout at us. She snapped apart, though our gazes never broke.  
  
"What just happened." She said softly.  
  
"Nothing," I said though it tore me up inside to say that. I walked away from her and into the barn where I took a seat on a bale of hay  
  
Only when I stop to think about you I know  
  
Only when you stop to think about me do you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
She walked in after me and sat down also, across the room from where I was. Was she teasing me? Sitting across from me purposely, knowing I wouldn't pay attention to Jake the whole time, but stare at her instead?  
  
"First of all you two are late. Second, Marco give me my pants and sneakers back," Jake said.  
  
"Oh! Of course you leadership!" I said and mock bowed. "though I really like them. I think I may keep them." He smiled and went on talking. Though of course I wasn't pay attention. Rachel's plan had worked. I looked at her, trying to capture her gaze. She looked up after a while, cocked her head to the side a little and grinned widely. I looked at the ground then back up at her with a smile on my face too.  
  
I hate You hate I hate You love me I hate everything about you Why do I love you 


End file.
